Broadly stated, advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) help a driver to operate a car. As used in this specification, an ADAS may be any system that helps a driver, ranging from collecting information and statistics to improve driving habits, to providing instantaneous feedback, to controlling specific subsystems in limited circumstances, to full, autonomous control of the vehicle, either in selected circumstances, or full-time (the latter may be known as “self-driving cars”).
An ADAS may enhance vehicle safety by helping the driver to operate the automobile safely and effectively. An ADAS may also be used to optimize safe operation, such as advising the driver of habits that improve fuel efficiency or reduce emissions, providing maintenance reminders, and flagging behaviors that are hard on the vehicles mechanical or electrical systems. An ADAS may also help to avoid collisions and accidents by alerting drivers to dangers and even applying the brakes in selected circumstances. Some modern vehicles short of full-time autonomous operation provide limited automated operation, such as parallel parking.